Sergei Gurlukovich
Sergei Gurlukovich (Russian: Сергей Гурлукович) was a former commanding officer in the Spetznaz GRU and later became the leader of a Russian mercenary group. He was also the father of Olga Gurlukovich. Biography Early life Sergei Gurlukovich was born and raised in Chelyabinsk-70, Russia, now known as Snezhinsk. He served as the head of the Spetznaz GRU during the Cold War, where he met Revolver Ocelot. With the collapse of the Soviet Union, Sergei brought together former Soviet soldiers who had nowhere left to go, forming a mercenary army of at least a thousand strong. Carrying an utmost sense of patriotism to his country, Sergei's ultimate ambitions were to restore Mother Russia to her former glory. In 2005, Gurlukovich allied himself with Liquid Snake and the Sons of Big Boss terrorist group, via Ocelot, with the intention of joining Liquid's revolt against the U.S. government, on Shadow Moses Island. Hungry for the power that Metal Gear REX would offer him, Colonel Gurlukovich provided the terrorists with a Hind D gunship, as a down payment for data on the REX project. Liquid, however, had very different aims, referring to the colonel as more of a politician than a warrior. Liquid was to arrange for Gurlukovich's troops to assist the Genome Soldiers, though this plan was never carried out, due to REX's destruction at the hands of Solid Snake. In 2007, Sergei received word that a new type of Metal Gear was scheduled for transport, via the Hudson River, and planned to steal it, believing it to be the key to reviving Russia to its former glory. On August 8, his troops seized the dummy oil tanker that was transporting the new Metal Gear, with Sergei personally joining the mission, along with Ocelot and his daughter Olga. Gurlokovich did, however, sense that the mission may not go according to plan, after seeing the full moon during the storm. He told Olga that, once everything was set up, she must leave the mercenary unit, despite her protests, and stay in America, assuring her that it was a "country of liberty." Sergei later made his way down to the tanker's holds, where Metal Gear RAY was stored, though he was angered to learn that Ocelot had different intentions with RAY, assuming that he was still taking orders from Solidus Snake. After realizing Ocelot's true allegiance to the Patriots, Sergei attempted to shoot him; however, Ocelot shot and killed him and U.S. Marine Commandant Scott Dolph. His men were then wiped out as Ocelot hijacked RAY and proceeded to destroy the tanker and the Marines onboard. Behind the scenes and Solidus Snake are the only characters in the ''Metal Gear'' series to be mentioned first in one game (Metal Gear Solid), then appear in person in the sequel (Metal Gear Solid 2). In Metal Gear Solid, it is mentioned that Sergei was "currently the head of Spetsnaz," during a conversation between Revolver Ocelot and Solid Snake. However, in Metal Gear Solid 2, it is stated (Otacon to Solid Snake) that Sergei was actually leading a private mercenary group, during the time of the previous game's setting. In the original gameplan of Metal Gear Solid 2, Sergei's death at the hands of Ocelot was to be portrayed slightly different, as Ocelot had already boarded RAY when he revealed his true colors, and Sergei was killed by RAY stepping on him. Notes and references See also *Revolver Ocelot *Olga Gurlukovich *Sunny de:Sergej Gurlukovich Category:MGS2 Characters Category:Mercenary